Workable Balance
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers up to "Flu Season 2". A pregnant Leslie worries about balancing parenthood and her new job. A surprise at her first ultrasound complicates things a bit more.


**I don't own Parks and Rec and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's Note**: **_I can't shake the feeling they're going to surprise twins on Ben and Leslie since Ron and Ann only had one baby. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Although she was pregnant (and excited about it), Leslie still wanted the job she had been offered. She was determined to balance work and motherhood. One wasn't going to fall to the wayside just because she was a fertile woman. "And you're sure you can handle both?" Ben knew his wife was stubborn and she'd be able to handle it, but he still worried about Leslie.

She glared at him. "You know I can. I'm not delicate just because I'm having your baby, Ben."

He panicked. "I know you're not delicate. I'm just worried about you both," he admitted.

Leslie softened and smiled at her husband. "I know you are, but you don't have to worry. We're going to be fine." She understood why he was worried, but Ben didn't have to be. She'd keep herself and the baby (whoa, the baby) safe.

"So we're going to Chicago in a few days for your meeting, right? I should bring along crackers and ginger ale." Ben didn't want her to get sick on the flight.

She kissed him. "Yes. And why do you have to be so sweet?"

He shrugged. "I don't know?"

When Leslie went in for her interview a few days later (their flight went well since he did bring saltine crackers and ginger ale), Ben stayed outside the room so he wouldn't make her more nervous than she already was. The interview was going well, but Leslie felt bad for lying by omission about her pregnancy. When he was done talking about the benefits, she jumped in. "I feel that I should tell you – in the interest of full disclosure – that I'm pregnant. We just found out recently," she explained.

He smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Knope. Your resume is impressive, and I think you'd be a good hire. And if you don't want to work until after you give birth, that's fine. We will keep this position open for you – we need you on our team."

Leslie tried to refrain from squealing. "Thank you so much! I want to talk with my husband and best friend about this, but I will have an answer to your offer before we leave here."

The interviewer shook Leslie's hand and then walked her out. He believed in Leslie Knope and her excitement was infectious. He would wait for her as long as she waited – the pregnancy hadn't deterred him at all.

She called Ann as soon as they got back to the hotel room. "So how did the interview go?" Ann questioned as she set Oliver down in his bouncy seat.

"It went really well – the job's officially been offered to me, and I think I want to take it. My beautiful tropical fish, how did you handle moving when you were pregnant? It went okay?"

Ann nearly dropped the phone. She couldn't squeal or else she'd wake up her son. "Why are you asking me? Leslie, are you pregnant?"

It had killed her not to say anything before, but Leslie wanted to drop the bomb at the right moment. "Yeah. Ben and I are having a baby!"

Ann found a pillow to scream into for a few seconds. "Our kids can grow up together! Congratulations, Leslie. And the move was a little hard, but we managed it. It's harder with a baby, but I'm sure you and Ben can handle it. And take the job – this is a big step for you. And you're going to be president someday – I know that for a fact."

"You really think I can do this?"

"I don't think, Leslie – I know you can. And it's going to be hard for you to leave Pawnee, but you can always go back and visit. Let Ron and Larry and Donna meet your kid. And you're going to be an awesome mom. Congratulations again. We need to meet up soon to talk because Oliver misses Aunt Leslie."

"And my kid already loves Aunt Ann. Kiss Oliver for me, and I'll talk to you later." Leslie felt better after hanging up with her best friend.

"You good now? Leslie, I have so much faith in you. And Ann's right – I want you to be happy. Take the job."

Leslie stood up and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I love you. You too, baby Wyatt-Knope."

"Knope-Wyatt," she corrected.

"Knope-Wyatt." Ben would find a job, and he and Leslie would raise their child in Chicago. He felt bad the baby would miss out on Pawnee, but they could always go back to visit.

Leslie called the next morning and accepted the job offer. They agreed on a start date – three months after the baby's birth – and went over all the details again. To celebrate, Ben and Leslie went to go eat waffles.

But then something horrifying happened – she felt nauseated as soon as the waffles were placed in front her. She clapped a hand in front of her mouth and gasped. "I'll be right back!" Leslie told Ben as she rushed to the bathroom. She was in tears when she returned.

"Are you okay?"

Leslie shook her head. "Your child hates waffles, Ben. I can't eat them!" This was quite possibly one of the worst things to ever happen to her.

Ben felt badly for his wife and told her so. "Maybe you can eat them again once your morning sickness fades. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She teared up. "Damn your Wyatt genes for making me not want to eat waffles."

"Sorry?" He had a feeling he'd be apologizing a lot in the next few months, but that was okay with him. Leslie was growing their child so he figured it was perfectly fine to do so.

When they returned to Pawnee, Leslie went in for her first ultrasound. Nervous, she refused to let go of Ben's hand (he considered it practice for when she went into labor) and shivered when the cold gel was squirted onto her stomach. The doctor bit her lip as she moved the wand over. "Is something wrong?" the suddenly panicked Leslie questioned.

She shook her head. "No. Just as I thought – there are two heartbeats. Congratulations, you two. You're having twins."

Leslie felt her heart stutter. "Did you just say twins?"

"Two babies? Two babies." Ben's mouth dropped open as he stared at his children for the first time. "Leslie, those are our babies."

"Yeah, they are. Hi, you beautiful little Knope-Wyatt babies." Still in shock, Leslie teared up again. She hadn't expected to hear that news, but their plans hadn't changed. She still wanted to take this job – their plans just had to be adjusted a little bit.

The doctor printed out a copy of the ultrasound and handed it to them. Ben wasn't surprised when his wife called her best friend as soon as they made their way out to the car. "So, how did it go?" were the first words out of Ann's mouth when she answered the phone.

"Both babies are healthy." Leslie waited for her reaction and wasn't disappointed.

Happy that Oliver was awake, Ann squealed again. "Babies? Twins? That's what you're telling me?"

"Yes! Ann, I have two babies inside of me right now. I'm going to get huge and I can't eat waffles, but I don't care because I'm so happy. I have a perfect husband, am about to start an amazing job, and have two kids on the way." She was truly content and happy.

"Congratulations again. I can't wait to meet them. And Oliver is going to be a big fan." Ann was determined to be at the hospital when Leslie went into labor – she wouldn't let her go through this alone (well, she wouldn't since Ben was going to be there, but still).

"Thanks, Ann." The two women chatted for a few minutes before they hung up.

Ben started panicking about their money situation – just as he had right after they found out about the pregnancy – but Leslie managed to calm him down. She convinced him that all of them (holy shit, all four of them) would be okay.

Leslie was two days away from her due date when she went in for her scheduled C-section (Baby B was breech, and it was safer than a natural delivery). Ben and Ann were there to support her every step of the way.

At 8:15AM on December 5th, 2014, Baby A – a little girl – screamed just a few seconds after she was born. Baby B – a little boy – followed at 8:17AM. Ben held their daughter up for Leslie to see while Ann tried to calm down her best friend's very upset newborn son. "She's beautiful, just like you."

Leslie blinked back tears and smiled. "I want to hold them."

"You can hold them when you get back to your room and everyone's settled in." Damn, Ben and Leslie's son was one angry baby. Ann was glad she wasn't them and was nearly past this stage with Oliver.

As soon as Leslie got settled in, Ben and Ann handed her the twins. "I'm your mommy, babies Knope-Wyatt. Daddy and I love you more than you will ever know."

"So names? Are we going with something on the long list of names we couldn't narrow down?" Ben was so proud of his wife. He also hadn't realized how much he would love his children until he met them.

"Yes. How about you name our son and I'll name our daughter?" Leslie figured that was a fair compromise.

Ben nodded. "That's fine with me."

She grinned and then lightly gripped their daughter's hand. Then meet Josie Ann Knope-Wyatt."'

"That's beautiful. Good job, Leslie. And Josie, meet your brother, Ryder Sebastian Knope-Wyatt."

"You gave her my name as a middle name?" Ann resisted the urge to cry. She wasn't surprised, but she was still honored.

Leslie nodded. "You're my best friend, and Josie is going to have your name. And Ben named Ryder after an animal beloved by our town, so I think we're good." Leslie was going to miss Pawnee, but Josie and Ryder would be back for multiple visits a year. They'd visit every summer and during the holidays.

Ann went out and got waffles for Leslie – she scarfed them down, thrilled her taste for her favorite food was back – for dinner and called her boyfriend to check in on Oliver. Fortunately for them, Oliver was behaving for Chris. "So you need me to help you out when you go home?" Ann would gladly stay to help Ben and Leslie take care of Josie and Ryder.

"Thank you, but I'm sure we'll be fine. Diane said she'd come over if we asked. You need to get back to your own baby. I'm sure you miss him." Leslie couldn't imagine being away from her kids for as long as Ann had been away from Oliver, but she knew it'd probably be doable. Just not right away.

Ann kissed her on the forehead, but stayed for a few more days anyway.

The twins were three months old when Ben and Leslie geared up to move to Chicago. Ann and Chris came back to see them off. Donna took one look at the four babies playing together, said goodbye to Ben and Leslie, and then bolted. "I'm going to call you every day," a tearful Ann promised.

"I can call you during 3:00AM feedings?" Leslie probably would, but she figured it was nice to ask.

Ann laughed. "Yes. I won't mind because I'll most likely be up too." At least Oliver was sleeping through the night most of the time.

Josie let out a little wail, but settled down when Ron whispered something to her. Ryder's pacifier kept him quiet as he stared at his surroundings. He was their angry baby, but loved nature for some reason. Ben and Leslie had to take him outside many a night to get him to calm down. Josie was sweet and hardly every cried. The two thought they got lucky with their children and decided two was enough. They had the family they wanted and that was that.

It took a little bit of time to adjust to life in Chicago, but Ben and Leslie quickly settled in. And she took to her new job immediately – she thrived there. And it was a little hard at first, but the two managed to balance their jobs and parenthood. Josie and Ryder would grow up knowing that they could achieve anything they set their mind to.


End file.
